


Like a Melody (it won't leave my head) by Jerakeen [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Like a Melody (it won't leave my head) by Jerakeen<br/>summary: "Stiles doesn't notice the constant buzzing in his head until it's gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Melody (it won't leave my head) by Jerakeen [Podfic]

**Title** : Like a Melody (it won't leave my head)  
**Author** : Jerakeen  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Stiles doesn't notice the constant buzzing in his head until it's gone.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487839)  
**Length** 0:50:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Like%20a%20Melody%20\(it%20won't%20leave%20my%20head\)%20by%20Jerakeen.mp3), [zip podbook by Fire-Juggler here ](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_like_a_melody.zip)


End file.
